


not the same

by mid_nightowl (orphan_account)



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: Backstory, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, pre-forget me not valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mid_nightowl
Summary: "And I can sleep what side I want / It's not the same with you gone."And another one slips through her fingers.





	not the same

When her head hits the pillow, she thinks.

 

It is too thin under the weight of her head and the mattress is painfully hard

and the warmth of his body holding her close is long gone.

 

When she closes her green eyes, she wonders.

 

The ring is gone and the ghost of its weight feels foreign and she is _alone_ , once more.

Her heart thunders under her skin, trembling, each struggling, forced breath burning and foreign in her lungs.

 

~~_You could come home, and you would know that all you need is sitting here with you..._ ~~

 

The images are as incessant as the panics; tender touches, stolen kisses, another woman, _her_ , always _**her**_ \--

 

When she paints her face on in the morning, it is hard to tell.

Her wide smile is as painted-on as her red lips as she sits quietly, neatly, at the wedding vows. She swears not to choke on the images of white dresses and bouquets.

 

 

And she returns to an empty home.

 

~~_I hope you found that all you want is sitting there with you._ ~~


End file.
